What Lies Ahead
by Sevrin Saphir
Summary: More or lest fallows the story line. It's Yami's POV. Don't read if you don't want to ruon anything


What Lies Ahead

PG-13 may go up

I do not own anything wish I did.

Some what of a spoiler, so stop right now if you can't handle it.

This is Yame's POV, but I might change it as the story goes on. So enjoy.

What do you do when you lose yourself? You try to get it back. But what if it's your other self, your innocence and it was because of you, that you lost it? Can someone help me? It was not his fault, it was mine. I was desperate, so I was stupid. He doesn't deserve to be taken, to lose his soul. I'm the one at fault. I'm the one who played that card. I'm the one who should lose soul. Not him, not Yugi.

"I don't understand Yug'. Who's gone?"

I turn around, tears still on my face, looking up at Joey.

"Yugi is gone. I am not him. We are two souls sharing the same body." Tristan and Duke were looking at me with concern, but Joey had a look of understanding. I guess he's not as slow as everyone thinks.

"I still don't get it.

"Damn Tristan, and I'm the blond." Joey as he stares at the brunette. I think that freak accident happened on their way here. 'Cause Joey grew a brain and Triton lost what was left of his.

"Hey guys um... We should get going," Duke was Standing between Joey and Tristan. "Before the girls get any more worried about us."

I stand up with my face down, not wanting them to see it. "He's right," I started. "We should leave. We can't do anything here, in the middle of nowhere." I start walking in any direction. Not really caring which way my feet were going. I stop as I heard foot-steps behind me.

"Hey," It was Joey. "Duke's car is the other way. Don't worry we'll get him back. Everything's going to be fine. So let's go get a proper night or days sleep. Then a nice, hot meal, and than but only than can we be ready to figure this out."

I had to laugh at that. No matter what the problem is, the solution, at least with Joey, had to have food with it. abverestly I had caught him off guard for he was giving me the most strangest look I've ever seen.

As I continued to watch him, I noticed the way his head was tilted to the left, and he had a curios look on his face. At that moment I saw a cute little, blond puppy, not Yugi's best friend. Whit that thought came a mental image of Joey on all fours with a caller around his neck and a leash that lead to a hand that just so happened to belong to Kaiba. Yea Kaiba.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked me. I couldn't tell him, at leash not yet, anyway.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I walk up to the blond. "Are we not going?"

"Yea, sure, but first what should I call you? I mean if you're not Yugi, than who are you?"

Iknew this was coming. I was just wondering how l9ong it was going to take for someone to ask me. Yet it didn't surprise me that it was Joey that asked. "Yami, call me Yami. That is what Yugi calls me."

"Yami? OK than Yami it is." Joey heads back over to the other two telling them to 'stop arguing' and 'let's go.' I catch up not wanting to be left behind. But I fell on my behind because Tristan stopped dead.

"Where are Rex and Weevil?" He turns to Duke, who shook his head, than Joey, who did the same. "I know they were here. Where did they go?"

"Who cares?" Duke said as he scratches his head, "Let's just leave them. It's their own faults."

With that said, we left for Duke's car and road bake to Tea and Rebecca. When we arrived later that day, I told the girls and Professor Hawkins the news. The old man was showing his concern, Tea was asking question that no one could answer and Rebecca was unusually quiet. Witch made me fell all the more guilt.

That night I didn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I would see Yugi's sad eyes and then nothing. I wanted nothing more than to have a dreamless sleep, but it didn't come. As I stared up at the ceiling, today's duel kept playing throw my head. I had no peace, but tomorrow gave me hope.

Part one over.

To Be C.

I hope you liked it. Pleas review. I'll take anything. I'm sorry that this is so short, but next time I'll try to make it longer. And one more thing I'm fallowing the show so don't get mad if it takes me long. After I only get to see it once a week.


End file.
